Cutie Mark Crusaders Dream Warriors
by Jade Ring
Summary: The Cutie Mark Crusaders are growing up. Their days are spent dealing with the usual gamut of problems facing fillies on the cusp of marehood; school, boys, nightmares about a stallion everypony thought was dead and is now out for revenge... A Halloween epilogue to the 'Dear CMC' Trilogy inspired by 'A Nightmare on Elm Street Part 3: Dream Warriors.'


_"Where are you running, child? Surely you know there is no escape? Why not stop and accept what is coming?"_

The sing-song voice seemed to come from everywhere around her and from inside her own head as well. Her lungs and leg muscles burning, the orange pegasus forced her way deeper and deeper into the inky blackness that surrounded her. She had no idea what she was running towards... but whatever it was, it surely couldn't be as bad as the... as the thing following her now.

_"Pathetic little blank flank. What young mare at your age doesn't even know her special talent yet?"_

Tears of embarrassment flowed from her eyes and her wings forced themselves down uncomfortably to cover the bare patches of fur on her flanks. "Leave me alone!" She cried, not stopping her desperate run even for a moment.

_"You will be the sweetest. After all... you were the one who cost me EVERYTHING!"_

The thing behind her wasn't behind her anymore.

Suddenly, it was in front of her.

She screamed and skidded to a halt mere inches from the imposing figure. He loomed over her, leering horribly. His black eyes seemed to pierce her very soul as he reached out a single, gray hoof...

/

"And then I wake up in a cold sweat." Scootaloo shuddered as she finished recounting the most recent nightmare to her two closest friends. The once and future Cutie Mark Crusaders were sitting around a table in Sugar Cube Corner and sipping milk-shakes.

Sweetie Belle took a long drink of her frozen concoction and looked her friend in the eyes. "Do you remember what he looked like?"

Scootaloo shook her head. "Not really. All I remember is that he's tall. And gray. And his eyes..."

"They're black."

Both Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle recoiled at the tone in Applebloom's voice. The teenage earth pony looked into the depths of her vanilla shake.

Scootaloo raised an eyebrow. "How did you know that?"

"Because I've seen him too."

Sweetie Belle caught a small movement in Scootaloo's wings and looked at her with concern. "Scootaloo?"

"What?"

"You're doing it again."

"Huh?"

Sweetie Belle motioned with her eyes towards Scootaloo's wings, now folded back farther than usual so that they covered her flank. "You know you don't have to do that around us."

Scootaloo laughed in embarrassment and shifted her wings again, revealing her blank flank once again. "Sorry. Reflex." She turned back to Applebloom. "What are you talking about, AB?"

Applebloom finally looked up from her glass, revealing the bags under her eyes. "He chases me, just like you, but he says... other things."

"Like what?"

"Like that he's gonna finish the job he started when he killed my parents."

The silence at the table was palpable.

Sweetie Belle was the first to speak. "You don't suppose he's..."

"No." Scootaloo cut her off. "It couldn't possibly be him. Rainbow Dash sonic rainboomed him straight out of existence."

"She never said she killed him." Applebloom muttered.

Scootaloo looked at her friends incredulously. "She was holding him out in front of her when she was flying fast enough to penetrate the color spectrum. Nopony could survive that."

Sweetie Belle shrugged. "Nopony knows what's on the other side of the rainboom either."

The idea stopped Scootaloo's next retort dead in her mouth and she slumped into her chair dejectedly.

"Hello, ladies."

Scootaloo's ears perked up at the dulcet tones of her colt-friend. "Hey Pip. What's up?"

The splotch-furred colt stepped next to her and placed a gentlemanly kiss on her cheek. "Afternoon, love. Just out with the boys."

"Hi, Princess." Button Mash offered, rubbing his muzzle against Sweetie Belle's.

"Hi, Hero of Time." She returned with a wide smile.

"Those two. Honestly." Rumble shook his head before turning to the young farmer he was dating. "You okay, Applebloom? You look a little tired."

Applebloom offered him a reassuring smile. "I'm fine, sugar. Just haven't been sleeping too well."

The reminder of the nightmares made Scootaloo stall her romantic break with Pipsqueak in mid-nuzzle. "Guys, do you mind if we hook up with you later? We've got some... girl things to talk about."

Pip nodded and gave her a quick peck on the lips. "As the lady wishes." He motioned to the others. "Alright, lads. Let's give the ladies their privacy. Let's go see if we can bum some candy off Twist."

Good-bye kisses and nuzzles were shared and the trio of young stallions exited the store.

"...So, do you really think it's him? Feather Duster, I mean."

Applebloom shrugged. "I never actually saw the guy." She looked across the table. "Scoots?"

Scootaloo had to laugh. "I was a foal when he snatched me from the Home. I don't remember anything."

Sweetie Belle sighed. "If only there were some way for us to see each others dreams..."

A thought entered Scootaloo's mind and she felt a small smile cross her lips. "Girls... go pack a bag and meet me at the train station in half an hour."

Applebloom and Sweetie Belle peered at her. "Uh... why?"

"Because we're going to Canterlot."

/

The three teenagers were lead into the sumptuous tower bedroom by a young bat-pony guard. She scanned the dim room until she located the flowing mane of her commander. "Majesty, the visitors who requested to see you."

The candle's flickering flames brightened ever-so-slightly, illuminating the prone form of the very pregnant Princess of the Night. She smiled at Scootaloo. "It's been too long, Scootaloo. You've grown since last we met."

Scootaloo blushed under the stares of her fellow Crusaders. "What?"

"You know Princess Luna? _Personally_? And you never told us?" Sweetie Belle questioned in shock.

"Must've slipped my mind."

Applebloom shook her head in disbelief. "And here I thought we were just comin' to get a book or somethin.'"

Scootaloo returned her gaze to Luna. Or rather, to Luna's bulging stomach. "Congratulations, by the way."

Luna smiled and trailed a hoof across her belly. "Thank you."

Sweetie Belle noticed a grand dollhouse in the room's corner. The toy was nearly as tall as she was. "That's really pretty. Where'd you get it?" She caught her non-nonchalant tone and almost bit her tongue. "If your majesty doesn't mind me asking."

Luna waved her off. "A gift from my sister. I keep telling her the foal is a boy, but she insists that he can use it for models and such." The foal kicked and she grimaced. "The doctors have informed me that I should remain in bed most of the time. Even my dream-walking has taken a back-seat to preparing for the little prince's arrival."

"Funny you should mention that." Scootaloo proceeded to tell the goddess an abridged version of the past few night's events, the mysterious old stallion haunting her and Applebloom's dreams, and the abject night terrors.

Luna listened until she was finished and nodded. "Do you have any idea who this specter might possibly be?"

Scootaloo gulped. "We're pretty sure it's... it's an old stallion named Feather Duster."

"And what, pray tell, would this Feather Duster have against you three?"

This time all three of them spoke in turn. They told the princess all about Feather Duster, the bitter old drunk who had killed dozens of ponies all in the name of revenge against Rainbow Dash. Scootaloo finished the story by recounting how Rainbow Dash herself had seemed to end the nightmare by pushing the old stallion through the sonic rainboom.

When Scootaloo had finished her part of the tale, Luna nodded in deep thought. "It's possible that this 'Feather Duster' pony was accidentally pushed into the Dream-scape by a force as powerful as the rainboom. It's also very possible that he has gained as much strength as he has recently thanks to my being unable to dream-walk these past few weeks."

"So what do we do?" Sweetie Belle felt powerless and ashamed that her two best friends were having to endure such wicked dreams and she was not.

"Yeah. Isn't there anything you can do to help us?"

Luna shook her head sadly. "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid this problem is something you will have to conquer on your own."

The three once-and-future Crusaders bowed their heads in defeat.

"...but even on your own, there may be a way for you to fight."

Three sets of ears perked up and three pairs of eyes looked to her with hope.

Luna smiled deviously. "Tell me, children; have you ever heard of 'lucid dreaming?'"

/

"Applebloom?"

"Over here, Sweetie Belle."

The unicorn looked over as her earth pony friend materialized next to her. "Is that really you? Or am I dreaming you?" The thought made her eyes cross. "This is making my head hurt."

The yellow teen stepped over and bit her matter-of-factly on the ear.

"OW!" Sweetie Belle pulled away and rubbed at her sore appendage. "Okay, so you're really here. Where's Scootaloo?"

"Right here." There was a popping sound and suddenly Scootaloo stood between them.

"Have you been there this whole time?" Applebloom admonished her.

Scootaloo giggled and nodded. "Sorry. I haven't done anything like this in a long time. When I was a filly, I would dream up Rainbow Dash and go on all sorts of adventures with her. I figured I lost that ability when I grew up."

"Well, according to the princess you didn't. And since you've had more experience doing this than that quick lesson she taught us about this 'lucid dreaming' thing, you've gotta take charge. Got it?"

Scootaloo nodded and looked ahead. "So... who's dream world are we in?"

Sweetie Belle rolled her eyes. "As though we even need to ask."

They were standing on a hill over-looking a forest that seemed to go on forever. The sun blazed high in the sky and birds sang from the branches down below.

Scootaloo breathed in deep and was assaulted by the fragrance of a particular fruit. She looked at Applebloom with a deadpan look in her eyes. "An apple orchard? You dream about apple orchards?"

Applebloom laughed. "You try livin' on an apple farm for sixteen years and not dreamin' about apples all the time."

The three shared quick nervous laugh and headed down the hill.

/

In Canterlot, Princess Luna watched the three slumbering ponies on the cushions next to her bed. The sleep charm hidden in her lesson on lucid-dreaming had worked perfectly and if everything was still going to plan, then the three were all currently sharing the same dream space.

She sighed as they snored lightly and longed for the ability to help them. The foal inside her kicked and she caressed her swollen stomach, shushing gently. "Hush, my little one. You're too young for nightmares yet."

She looked back the former Crusaders and sighed. "Good luck, my little ponies."

/

The three teens were now in the thick of the orchard. The sun shone strong on them and warmed them comfortably.

"This is... really nice." Scootaloo had to admit, stretching her wings and popping her joints. "Kinda makes me wanna..." and she was gone, blasted into the air for a bit of flying.

Sweetie Belle shook her head in disapproval. "Pegasi."

Applebloom laughed. "Tell me about it. Rumble's always flyin' around, showin' off... it's unbearable. Sometimes I wonder what it'd be like if I tried my luck with a pony a little more down to earth."

"So why don't you?"

Applebloom shrugged. "Apples and pegasi. It's just in the blood, I guess."

"Oh, _woe_ is the Apple Family, doomed to lives of ultimate happiness with stallions and mares who drift on the wind like leaves!" Sweetie Belle exaggerated her movements as she flailed her hooves about like a conductor... or her mother.

"Can it, drama queen." Applebloom spat out between laughs. "I ain't complainin.' Just thinkin' out loud."

"Do you think Mac and AJ would disapprove of you not dating a pegasus?"

"Why do you ask?"

Sweetie Belle looked away. "It's just I heard a certain pony's been asking about..."

"_No_." Applebloom stopped her. "Snails had his chance. And you can tell him that the next time he talks yer ear off about me."

"I've been trying to get Button to stop bringing him around, but he's _always_ tagging along and he's always talking about you."

"Well every time he does talk about me, remind him of why I dumped his sorry flank in the first place." She snorted and bucked a nearby tree. She caught the falling apple in her mouth and began to chew it whole. "Sneakin' around with Diamond Tiara..."

"You know she just did it to get back at you for kissing Feather Weight that one time."

"Fer Celestia's sake! It was one kiss! _One_! I was trying to cheer him up after you two broke up. How was I supposed to know she'd been crushin' on him for who knows how long?"

Sweetie Belle used her magic to grab an apple of her own. She polished it before taking a dainty bite. "You just need to learn how to amicably end relationships, like me."

"Like when you and Twist broke up?"

Sweetie Belle choked on her apple and spat out the chewed portion. "Ouch. That was a low blow."

Applebloom smiled. "Sorry."

"It's okay."

"When you two are quite finished," Scootaloo's voice came from overhead. "there's something up ahead you need to see."

/

It was a wall, invisible unless you were standing directly in front of it. Up close, it wavered with barely tangible energy.

"What is it?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"A barrier between dream worlds." Scootaloo explained. "Probably leads to mine since me and Applebloom's heads are so close together."

"How do we get through?"

"We don't." Scootaloo landed and looked back at the orchard from which they'd come. "If we cross into my dream world, we'll be separated again. Feather Duster could attack us at any moment so we need to stick together."

"How are we gonna find him?"

Scootaloo saw something in the distance and her eyes widened in fear. "I don't think that's gonna be a problem."

The other two turned, looked, and felt the same fear the pegasus did.

The orchard was dying before their eyes. The sun in the sky faded into a dull black circle that barely gave off any light. The lack of sun caused the leaves to brown and fall from the branches. The apples faded, withered, and rotted on the vine. The pleasant aroma of apples was replaced by the overwhelming stench of rot. The once plump fruits fell to the ground and joined the leaves to create a blanket of death that choked the earth. The bird song was gone, replaced instead by a distant, ominous thunder.

No, not thunder.

Laughter.

"He's here." Applebloom moaned in horror.

/

Luna heard Applebloom whine and watched her face scrunch in terror.

"Contact." She whispered.

/

"Where... where is he?" Sweetie Belle asked, looking around desperately.

In answer, the ground beneath their feet cracked and split apart. The three friends screamed as they were each raised onto a pillar of earth high into the sky. The rest of the earth below heaved like a mare about to drop a foal and then collapsed into the distant abyss below.

An enormous shape rose from the blackness. It shot up up up until it's eyes were at eye-level with the teens. It was coated in patchy gray fur. It's mane was a few ragged strings of hair. The black, pond-sized eyes narrowed in dark amusement and it's huge mouth sneered.

The gigantic beast that had once been called Feather Duster laughed at them.

"I don't remember him being this big." Scootaloo squeaked.

"Me neither." Applebloom was violently trembling.

Feather Duster laughed again. "You foolish little mares. Alone, your fear was enough to draw me to you and to make myself whole again. Together, you've succeeded in making me stronger than I've ever been before!" His eyes focused on Sweetie Belle. "And who are you?"

"Who... who I am isn't important." Sweetie Belle stammered. "I know who you are; Feather Duster."

The giant laughed again. "Indeed. That is the name I once had. Back when I was alive. Back in Equestria."

"What do you want with us?" Applebloom screamed, glaring with as much defiance as she could muster.

"With you; nothing. You are but a means to an end. The sin I committed against your family was enough to allow me to find you and draw power from your fear. But with you..." He focused on Scootaloo. "With you; I want everything."

Scootaloo tried not to shrink beneath the massive eyes. "Why me?"

"All you were supposed to be was a distraction, a means to an end. Instead, rescuing you gave Rainbow Dash the confidence to stop me from completing my work and getting my ultimate revenge."

Scootaloo glared. "Rainbow Dash didn't need confidence to stop you. She would've beaten you even if I had died!"

"This is not revenge against you, child." The thing's smile grew wider. "This is my ultimate victory over Rainbow Dash."

"...what?"

"I've been in the dream world for sixteen years, slowly gaining strength from nightmares and the fear of little fillies. When Princess Luna returned, I watched her and observed how she walked between dreams and the real world. I waited and watched..." His smile grew even more wicked. "I've seen Princess Luna's dreams, you know. Not many ponies sleep during the day like she does. Watching her dreams, I knew there would soon come a time when she would cease to walk the dream world and I would have my chance at last!"

"Chance for what?"

"Rainbow Dash destroyed my body when she sent my spirit into the dream world. I have no vessel to return to Equestria on my own." He licked his cracked lips. "But now I have yours."

Scootaloo backed away in revulsion. "You... you want my body?"

Feather Duster nodded. "With your body, I can get close enough to Rainbow Dash to finish what I started sixteen years ago! Imagine the look of betrayal in her eyes when it's her own sister that plunges the knife into her heart!"

"NO!" Scootaloo launched herself with a cry and smashed herself as hard as she could into the old gray head. "I won't let you!"

He laughed and swatted her away with one boulder-sized hoof.

She barely managed to land on her hooves back on her pillar and glared at the behemoth. "We'll stop you!"

"How?" He asked mockingly. "You don't even know your purpose in life... blank flank." His voice changed pitch and became all-too-familiar. His pupils shifted and became rough images of Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. "You've been 'crusading' for almost ten years now. Why don't you just give up and admit that you don't serve any purpose. You should just kill yourself."

"Don't listen to it, Scootaloo!" Sweetie Belle screamed as she watched Scootaloo wither before the psychological assault. She saw her friends wings folding back to cover her flank. "We're right here with you!"

"And you!" The great head turned to her now. The pupils changed again, this time into Rarity and Spike. The voice changed into a cruel mockery of her mother's voice. "Pathetic little mistake! That's all you are! I tried to have a life after I gave you to my parents, but in the end you came back to me. All you do is hold me back... I wish you'd never been born!"

"...mommy?" Sweetie Belle whispered, her eyes pooling with tears.

"Thank Celestia for small favors." The Spike eye laughed. "The best part of being with Rarity is that at least I can't give her another bastard daughter like you."

Sweetie Belle slumped as he legs gave out. "I'm... I'm not a bastard..." She whispered.

"Stop!" Applebloom cried. "Stop hurting her! She didn't do anything to you!"

The head turned to her and the eyes were now Macintosh and Applejack. "Funny you should mention that." The thing said in Applejack's drawl. "Me and Mac never did nothin' to deserve havin' to raise you. 'Tain't fair that we got saddled with the runt of the litter."

The Macintosh image glared. "_I wish you'd died with Ma._"

Applebloom couldn't take it. She collapsed into a fetal position and began to rock back and forth. "Just a burden, that's all I am..." She whispered.

The demon looked upon the three broken fillies and began to laugh uproariously.

His victory was near.

/

Luna watched in horror as the three teens began to convulse and sob on the floor. Whatever was happening, they weren't winning. She closed her eyes and tried to will her astral form into the Dream-scape, but everything she tried just left her drained. Desperate, she physically reached a hoof out to the girls. _'I have to save them...'_ She thought.

Her foal kicked... and a blast of energy flew from her horn and engulfed the sleeping trio.

Luna's eyes rolled into the back of her head. One thought crossed her mind before blackness took her.

_'My magic... something is using my magic...'_

/

Feather Duster's laughter froze in mid-guffaw. The air itself seemed to stand perfectly still. One by one, the girls looked into the sky.

The sun was gone, replaced by a stunningly white half moon. A dark shape glided towards them from the moon and drifted down until it stood before them in all it's dark glory.

It was a stallion, and he appeared for all intents and purposes to be an alicorn. His horn was long and elegant and he was held aloft by a pair of flapping wings. His fur and feathers were a bluish-black, like a sky just after the sun has set. His mane was a flowing thing through which stars and planets could be seen careening through the abyss. He regarded them with pitying eyes.

"Who... who are you?" Applebloom asked, taken by his beauty almost instantly.

"Who I am is not important." He spoke. His voice was like a whisper and a trumpet, as darkly magnificent as the rest of him. "You are stronger than this abomination."

"How do you know?"

"Look inside yourselves. All three of you have known love, unfiltered and true. Using that, you can see past any illusion."

Scootaloo looked and saw the smiling faces of her adopted parents. She heard their sweet words of encouragement and love. She saw Rainbow Dash's proud eyes as they watched her become a truly great flier.

Sweetie Belle looked and saw her mother; her beautiful, precious mother. She remembered that moment so many years ago when they had found each other at last.

Applebloom looked and saw her entire family, felt their love and pride in her. She saw little baby Scarlet, her darling niece, babble at her and reach for her with the unquestioned love and trust of a child.

Finally, they saw their love for each other. How through the good and the bad times, how their friendship had never wavered, not even once. They shared a bond so few these days truly knew.

_Best friends._

Together, they stood and looked at each other. They nodded and looked again at the mysterious alicorn.

He offered the slightest of smiles and began to ascend once again.

"Wait!" Scootaloo cried. "Who are you?!"

He spoke his name in that quiet voice...

The moon above wavered like a fading ripple and both it and the alicorn were gone. Feather Duster's mocking laughter returned... but it held no fear for them this time.

"Remember what Luna said." Scootaloo remarked. "Anything you want, just make it happen."

Applebloom pawed at the stone beneath her hooves and grinned. "Let's try this, then." With as fierce a battle cry as she could summon, she reared back and struck the earth with all her might. An enormous apple tree burst from the pillar...

...and impaled Feather Duster right through his stomach.

The look on his face was worth all the nightmares he had put them through.

"W..what...?"

"Say hello to Scarlet, the tree your storm knocked down!"

"My turn." Sweetie Belle began to inhale. "You two might want to cover your ears."

Applebloom and Scootaloo didn't need to be told twice.

Once her lungs were full, she released it all in the highest note she could possibly sing. Pebbles beneath her feet shattered from the noise and Feather Dusters cried in agony as blood poured from his ears. His left eye actually shattered like it was made of glass.

Applebloom looked at her friend with new admiration. "Never heard you hit that note before."

Sweetie Belle shrugged. "Mom doesn't let me practice it at home. She hates having to replace the glasses."

Scootaloo chuckled and focused on the writhing giant. "Girls, girls, girls." She grinned. "It's a dream. The sky's the limit!" In response, the air was filled with the piercing noise of a dozen pegasi breaking the sound barrier at once. The twelve shapes slammed to a stop inches from the three teens in a defensive formation. Each was wearing a sky-blue Wonderbolt uniform and glared at Feather Duster with undisguised hatred.

Rainbow Dash looked back at Scootaloo. "We'll take it from here, squirt."

Scootaloo saluted.

Dash returned the salute and turned to the mare floating next to her. "Ready, Firefly?"

The mare who had given her life to protect Scootaloo was returned to her youthful state in Scootaloo's dream-worlds. Her grin outshone the vibrant pink of her coat. "Let's get him."

As one, the dream Wonderbolts blasted at Feather Duster and began buzzing about his head like a hive of angry bees. He screamed and waved his hooves about in a vain attempt to swat them away, but they deftly avoided his blows. Their wings cut jagged lines into his face and he began to totter backwards.

"WONDERBOLTS!" Dash and Firefly shouted together. "LET'S FINISH THIS!"

Cheering in response, the squadron circled back and formed themselves into a massive arrow.

As the arrow's tip, Firefly held her hoof out as though marking Feather Duster with a brand. "FOR SCOOTALOO!"

"_FOR THE CRUSADERS!_" Came the reply and the arrow shot forward in one lightning fast motion. They collided with the giant and pierced his chest. Feather Duster screamed and fell back into the abyss. The tree in his stomach was pulled from Applebloom's pillar and it began to collapse.

She jumped onto Sweetie Belle's at the last minute and looked down into the darkness. "Is... is it over?"

Scootaloo glided over to the pillar and smiled. "Yeah. Yeah I think it is."

They laughed and embraced each other, complimenting each other on their dream weapons of choice.

Just as they were trying to figure out how to wake up, the behemoth rose once again.

Feather Duster's one remaining eye blazed with hate. The wounds from the Wonderbolt's wings had cut deep and the flesh of his face began to fall off, revealing a black skull. A viscous green liquid poured from his chest and stomach wounds.

He wasn't laughing anymore.

"_You... cannot... defeat... me..._" Each word was a choking wheeze. "_I... am... eternal..._"

Applebloom gazed at the figure with disgust and horror. "Now what do we do?"

The thing forced a smile. "_Die._" He raised a hoof to finish them.

Sweetie Belle pulled her friends close. "We did our best." She whimpered.

Applebloom squeezed the hug tighter. "At least we can say that."

Scootaloo sniffed. "It's not fair. We were supposed to win."

Neither Applebloom or Sweetie Belle had anything to say to that.

They held each other tighter and waited for the final crushing blow.

"Friends?" Sweetie Belle whispered.

"Best friends." Applebloom replied.

"Best friends forever." Scootaloo finished.

The hoof came down... and struck a dome of light that suddenly encased the cowering trio. The light burned Feather Duster's flesh and he recoiled in pain. He stared in wonder and terror as the dome faded.

The three teens were gone.

There was only one now.

The tall pony stood and stared at Feather Duster without a trace of fear. Her long, lithe body was covered in sunshine yellow fur. Her wings, wider than any bird in all the world, were the same orange as the sunset. A long alabaster horn jutted from a mane of candy purple and pink.

United as one, the Cutie Mark Crusaders faced the horror that had haunted them all their lives in some way or another.

"What... what is this magic?" The beast that had once been a bitter old stallion demanded.

The alicorn's voice was deep and booming, a combination of the three friend's own. "**This is a magic far greater than any fear you could ever inspire and feed off of. This is a magic older and greater than any other in Equestria. This is a magic that has saved souls, defeated greater evils than you, and returned harmony to the world time and time again.**" The alicorn's eyes lit with god-like power. "**It is the magic of friendship, Feather Duster. It is the magic that will finally finish you!**"

Feather Duster's one eye twitched.

The alicorn released all of it's ambient magic in a single blast of rainbow colored light. The magic surrounded Feather Duster in a swirling tornado of blinding light and crackling lightning.

The beast screamed once... then was silent.

As the magic did it's work, the alicorn separated into the trio once again in a flash of light. Scootaloo shook her head and smiled at the other two. "That... was the _coolest thing ever_."

Applebloom could only nod in agreement.

"Look!" Sweetie Belle pointed to the edge of the pillar as the last of the magic finally faded away.

Feather Duster stood on shaky legs. He appeared now as he had always been in his heart of hearts; a frail, broken thing with a few ratty hairs and a patched gray coat. He stared at them with dazed eyes filled with fear. He smiled weakly with the few yellowed teeth in his mouth. "Mercy?" He asked pathetically.

The three mares began to approach him.

He shrank beneath their gaze.

"Your power's gone, old man. Your power here, and your power over us." Sweetie Belle pointed her horn at him dangerously.

"You want mercy? Like the mercy you showed Firefly? Or me? Or the foals you killed in the Home?" Scootaloo growled, her wings flared. They no longer needed to shield her blank flank.

It was Applebloom who reached him first. "You begged for mercy back then too. Begged my brother for mercy after you killed my parents."

Feather Duster whimpered and drew back to the very edge of the pillar.

Applebloom looked him dead in the eyes... and smiled. "My brother gave you mercy. So will I."

"WHAT?!" Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo said together.

Feather Duster sighed in relief as Applebloom turned her back on him.

"One little problem." She said over her shoulder.

"What's that?"

Applebloom closed her eyes and thought about the picture of Ma and Pa she kept in her desk. "I _ain't_my brother." She reared back and bucked her legs out with all the strength she could muster.

Feather Duster's chest rippled from the impact the instant before he plummeted, screaming, back into the abyss.

Applebloom turned just in time to see him fall with the others. Together, they watched as a fiery portal opened from the darkness. A hoof shot out and shifted into a clawed hand that latched onto Feather Duster's body. He screamed even louder as the hoof/claw's owner's head appeared; a jet black stallion with burning red eyes. He nodded to the Crusaders, pulled the old stallion through the blazing portal, and vanished.

The portal sealed, leaving only darkness behind.

"What... what the buck was that?"

Sweetie Belle elbowed Scootaloo's ribs in response to her language.

Applebloom shook her head. "I dunno, but whatever that thing was, it's probably gonna give Feather Duster the treatment he deserves."

Sweetie Belle fell onto her haunches. "We actually did it. We beat him."

Scootaloo tried to be subtle as she checked her flank for any mark that might have appeared.

Still blank.

She shrugged. "Ah, well. I may not have a cutie mark for it, but that doesn't make it not true." She put her hoof out.

Two more joined hers.

"CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS DREAM WARRIORS!" They cried together.

Once the cheering had died down, Sweetie Belle looked around at the empty landscape. "So... what do we do now?"

Scootaloo smiled. "Easy. We wake up." She clopped her hoof on the ground three times.

/

Luna awoke from her unconscious state at the same instant the three Crusaders stirred from their slumber. She stared at them apprehensively. "Welcome back. I take it you were... successful?"

They nodded, rubbing sleep from their eyes.

Luna sighed in relief. "As soon as my son is born and I am able to Dream-walk again, I suspect I shall have some repairing to do."

The four ponies laughed.

It felt good to laugh, to really laugh, again.

Luna motioned to the door. "If you like, I can arrange sleeping arrangements in the palace for you tonight."

Applebloom nodded. "A good night's sleep would be really nice about now."

Scootaloo shrugged. "I don't know. I'm kinda wired. I wish Pip was here so we could have some cuddle time."

Luna smiled. "That can be... arranged." She clopped her hooves together. "Student. Join us." She called.

The door opened and a hooded unicorn stepped through. "Yes majesty?" She asked, bowing to her teacher slightly.

Applebloom tilted her head at the familiar voice. "Trixie?"

The Great and Powerful Trixie tossed back her hood and smiled at the trio.

"Trixie approached me some time ago and requested she learn magic from me. Apparently, her last attempt to use powerful magic backfired on her. My relationship with my last apprentice went... badly, so I see Trixie as my chance to fix some mistakes I made." Luna looked to her pupil. "When do you leave for the Bad Lands?"

"In the morning, majesty."

Luna nodded and looked to the trio. "Your mates; their names?"

All three blanched. "'Mate' is a strong word, princess." Sweetie Belle laughed nervously, her blush standing out on her white fur.

"...fer some of us." Applebloom muttered.

Scootaloo glared daggers at the farmer and growled Pip's name to Trixie.

Applebloom and Sweetie Belle mentioned Button Mash and Rumble's names just before Trixie winked out of existence... not unlike a certain recently ascended alicorn princess.

Sweetie Belle broke the uncomfortable silence. "So... you and Pip..."

"Drop it." Scootaloo muttered through clenched teeth.

"Oh, it's fine. I'm not some prude who thinks you should wait..."

"Please. Drop it."

A thought occurred to Sweetie Belle and she stared at Scootaloo's burning face with dawning understanding. "Oh. My. Celestia. Were you trying to get your _Cutie Mark_ in...?"

She was cut off by Trixie's return with the three very confused colts in tow.

Luna glanced at the clock on the wall. "Your speed is improving."

Trixie grinned. "The praise of her teacher is all Trixie desires." She bowed and backed out of the room.

Once the door was closed, Applebloom looked at Luna. "You know she's just doing this..."

"...in hopes of becoming an alicorn princess like Twilight Sparkle. Yes, I know." Luna finished.

Rumble approached his mare-friend. "Would you mind explaining why I just got whisked away from playing games in Button's basement all the way to the night goddess' bedroom?"

Applebloom laughed and kissed him.

He gaped at her. "I haven't heard you laugh like that in ages."

Sweetie Belle broke away from Button Mash's affections just long enough to say, "It's a sleep-over silly."

"...that's the only explanation I'm gonna get isn't it?"

"Eeyup." Applebloom smiled and nuzzled him.

Another clop of Luna's hooves brought the same bat-pony guard as before. Luna instructed her to take her guests to the finest guest rooms and bid the three couples good-night.

Just before Scootaloo left the room, she looked back to Princess Luna. "Your foal."

"What about him?"

"Have you thought of a name?"

Luna leaned back into her pillows and considered. "...not really."

Scootaloo remembered the dark and beautiful stallion who had come to them in their hour of greatest need. She remembered his voice as he had called out his name from on high. "What about... Moon Shadow?"

Luna thought about it. "Moon Shadow..." She mused. "I like it."

But Scootaloo was already gone. The door swung shut behind her.

Luna looked out her window and adjusted the moon's position. Absent-mindedly, she stroked her stomach. "Rest easy, my little prince. My Moon Shadow."

Unseen by Luna, the grand doll-house her sister had given her shook a little...

_...then was suddenly illuminated by a blazing light from within._


End file.
